Question: Stephanie did 8 more squats than Daniel in the morning. Stephanie did 73 squats. How many squats did Daniel do?
Stephanie did 73 squats, and Daniel did 8 fewer than that, so find the difference. The difference is $73 - 8$ squats. She did $73 - 8 = 65$ squats.